PYAR BHI DARD BHI
by hp lover Shilu
Summary: Thanxxx alll for your support...
1. Chapter 1

A girl is coming out of a resort with an angry face...while another girl from her behind...

"Hey...whats wrong dear...woh bas tumse flirt kar raha tha...itna kyun react kar rahi ho..."

"Nothing...live me alone Priya.."first girl replied..

Priya- Enough Shreya...kab tak kisi aur ki galti ki saza aapne aapko degi...aage badh...life me bahat kuchh hai...life ko enjoy kar...us baat ko panch saal ho chuke hain...aabto bhul jaa..

Shreya- (by turning back) first thing ki woh galat nehi tha...galat meri takdir tha...aur dusri baat main usse nehi bhul sakti...kabhi nehi...

And she left from there...

She entered into her home...switch on the lights...diwarpe lagi ek tasbir ki taraf dekhti hai...jisme do logon ki picture hai...aur ek ful ka mala chadha hua hai...two drops of tears rolled down from her eyes...

Shreya- Maa baba aap dono itne bade dunia me mujhe akela chhodke kaise jasakte ho...i need you both...aur bo bhi kabhi palat ke nehi dekha mujhe...

Her thoughts took her 5 year

back

FLASHBACK STARTS

September 13. The day she first introduced with him..Banty..the very much funny guy..puri dunia se alag..a wrong number ke jarie...jab Shreya kisi aur ko call kar rahi thi...galtise usse lag geya...they both liked each other's voice...they started normal chitchats...but as days passed all are gud friends..all credits goes to the dearest cellphones..gradually his calls increased in her phone...he made her laugh all the time..he started calling her as "Mithu"...Shreya bhi kabhi usse aapna naam nehi batai.. nahi banty ne kabhi jaan ne ki koshis ki...

It was october 26...he called her..

Banty- hey Mithu are u going home for hoilyday?(Shreya is staying in hostel)

Mithu- ya tomorrow.

Banty- pls stay at hostel naa.

Mithu-what?why?its vacation..no one will be in hostel.

Banty-yaa i know..but agar tum ghar me rahogi to main baat kaise karunga?

MITHU- so what..u can call me..no problem at all..ab thik hai?

Banty-yaa.(he replyed hesitatingly)

They hanged up call after regular chitchats..

One night during the vacation..she got a massage from him "call me"..she excused herself from her family..called him..he immedietly picked it.

Banty-hey tumne mera call kyun kat dia and kal raat mujhse baat bhi nehi ki..why?

(there was something in his voice but she ignored it and replied)

Mithu-baat to ki thi naa...aur baise bhi chhuttian to kal khatam hogi...main wapas arahi hoon...fir mann bharke baat karenge...

Banty ko bina chahen phone katna pada...

Banty'pov-kyun mujhe usse baat karneka itna mann karta hai...kyun main uske bina kuchh aur nehi aoch pata hoon...sayad main usse chahne laga hoon...par kaise bataun yeh baat usse...kaise?

On the otherside..

Mithu'pov-kya hogeya hai banty ko...gusse me bhi cute lagta hai...kahin main usse...nehi nehi aisa kaise ho sakta hai...hum dono kabhi ek dusre se mile bhi nehi...nahi ek dusre ko dekha hai...aise me...nehi aisa kuchh nehi hosakta...

FLASHBACK OVER

Her thoughts disturbed by phone ring..its Priya...she picked up..

Shreya- haan Priya bol...

Priya-tu soyee nehi abhi tak...pata tha...soja...kal jaldi uthna hai na...kal teri flight subhe 5 baje hai yaad hai naa...

Shreya- hàan meri maa...chal bye..good night...

After hanging phone...she smiled...akhir CID officer banne ka uski sapna pura jo horahatha...bo kalse join karegi bo bhi india ki best team ke sath...CID MUMBAI...

Next day..at CID Beauro...like always all are working seriously... Our handsome duo entered... All wished them...

Daya- are Sachin ACP sir nehi aye abhitak.?

Sachin- nehi sir...aake geye hain...koi neyee officer aaj join karegi bol rahe the...

Abhijit- achha hi hai...barna aajto Daya ki wajese pakka dant khana parta...

Daya-are boss mere wajese kya...galti tumhara hi hai...

Abhi-aab maine kya kia?

"Good morning sir" a voice came from the door...sab log udhar dekha...a girl is standing there...

Abhijit- yes...aap koun..

Tabhi ACP wahan ata hai...

ACP- are Abhijit yeh Inspector Shreya...aajse hume join karegi...

All welcomed her...introduced themselves...her first day went well...at the end of the day...

Shreya-Purvi kya tum kisi broker ko janti ho..bo actually abhi to main hotel main thehri hoon...but jaldi ek flat lena hoga...

Purvi- baise Shreya ...Tarika aur main ek hi flat share karte hain...tum chahon to hume join kar sakti ho...hume achha lagega...

Shreya-but..main kaise...

Purvi-itna kya soch rahi ho...hum log ek team nehi ek paribar hain...aur aab tum bhi iss paribar ka hissa ho..

Shreya- ok...

The next day she joined them...her days are passed smoothly...

One fine day at beauro...while all are doing their file works...the phone rang...a case reported...Daya, Shreya, Abhijit and Purvi went to the site...

 **A/N-** Finally my first chapter over...agar kuch galat lage to plzz batao...taki main rectify kar pau...actually no experience in writing... first attempt ...so plzzz...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-: Thanks all who read my first chapter...i know it was not so good...but trying..here comes the next...all the best to me...

Chapter-2

Our duo and Shreya entered the crime site...ek ladki ki mout hua hota hai...Shreya uski body check karti hai...Abhijit sir puchhtach me lag jate hain...aur Daya sir uski room ki talasi lete hai...Tabhi unhe us ladki ki diary milta hai...Daya sir use padhne lagte hain...lekin dhire dhire use padhke unki expression change ho jaati hai...Abhijit sir noticed that...

Abhi-kya baat hai Daya?

Daya-kuchh nehi...main..main ghar jaa raha hoon...kuchh thik nehi lag raha hai...

And he left from there...Abhijit sir confused with his behaviour...

Abhi-daya home:

Daya sir is standing near the window of his bedroom...two voices resounding in his mind...

Girl- pls mujhe aapne sath le jao...main nehi reh sakti hoon tumhare bina...

Boy- aisa kuchh nehi hota hai...koi kisike bina maar nehi jaata hai...dhire dhire tumhe bhi adat lag jaegi...

G-par mujhe aisi adat nehi dalni

B-to tum kya chahti ho...kya karun main...(he is almost shouting)..tumhe aapne sath lelun...kahan leke jaun..haan...main khud abhi student hoon...aur baise bhi hum ek dusre ko kabhi nehi mile...itna pyar to kabhi nehi ho sakta ke ek dusre ke bin pagal ho jae...tumhe bas meri adat lag geyee hai...jisse tum pyar samajh rahi ho...

G-tum aise kaise bol sakte ho...jab tumne mujhe propose kia tha...main bhi yehi bolithi...par tumne mujhe kahatha pyar yeh sab cheezon se upar hota hai...aur aaj...(she is already crying)

There is almost pindrop silent for two minutes...

G-banty ...ek baat sach bataoge?

Banty-kya..

G-kya tumne kabhi mujhse pyar kia hai...ya bo sab tumhara ek ghatia mazak tha...

Banty-aisi baat nehi hai mithu...par yehi life hai...

(Cut by mithu)

Mithu-mujhe mera jawab mil geya...i never call you back...bye...

And she dropped the phone...

FLASHBACK OVER

Two drops of tears rolled down on his cheeks...a hand placed on his shoulder...he turned back...Abhijit sir is there...

Abhi- Daya...yeh tu...

Daya sir hugged him so tight...and started sobbing badly...Abhijit sir patted his back...

Abhi-kya baat hai Daya...kuchh bataega...

Daya-bo maine us ladki ki diary check ki...usme usski love letters the...uski bf ne usse dhokha dia tha...main...(but cut by Abhi sir)

Abhi-aur tu bo sab aapne upar le lia...Daya kitni baar samjhaun...tune usse dhokha nehi dia...bo halaat hi aisi thi...

Daya-nehi Abhi...halaat to insan banata hai...ek hasti khelti pyarisi ladki thi bo...isilie to usse mithu bolta tha main(yes...Daya sir is Banty...shreya mam's banty)...pyar ho geya usse...usko bhi pyar me dala ...aur jab uska sath dena tha...tab chhod dia...kaise kardia maine aapni mithu ke sath aisa...kaise?

Abhi-dekh Daya...tab tu bhi to bachcha tha...lekin agar tu usse dhokha dia hota...to aaj tu aage badh chuka hota...but aaj bhi uski yaax main ghut ghut ke ji raha hai...kya yeh kam saza hai...abhi bo jahan bhi hogi thik hogi...tu bhi thik raho...

Daya-nehi hai bo thik...taklif me hai...jo maine usse dia...

Abhi-thik hai aapni tasali kelie tu ek baar uski haalchaal pata marle...

Daya-kaise karun...mujhe to uski naam bhi nehi pata...us din bo aapni pic aur naam mujhe bhejne walithi...but usse pehle hi yeh sab...aur usne aapni number bhi badal di...kahan se dhundu usse...bas ek baar maafi maangna chahta hoon...bas ek baar...

Abhi-mil jaegi...dhundnese to bhagwan bhi milte hain...

Daya composed himself slowly...

On the otherside:

Shreya is sitting at her balcony enjoying the moonlight with cool blowing wind...its reminding him in her mind...a sweet smile crept on her face...

She remembered they both liked this weather so much...how he always demands everything like a little kids...his sweet voice calling her as "mithu"...she repeated again the name "mithu"...again smiled...

FLASH BACK

Banty-mujhe kuchh nehi pata...tum mujhe aapna naam batao...

Shreya-nehi...

Banty-kyun nehi...

Shre-kyun bataun...main tumhe jaanti bhi nehi...

Banty-pichhle chaar mahinese hum ek dusre se baat kar rahe hain...itni to dosti ho chuki hai naa...

Shre-nehi batana hai...bye...

She cut the call...then got a msg

"Tumhra naam chahen jo ho tum merelie meri mithu hi rahogi...baki tumhari marzi"

She smiled...called him...he picked immediately...but his mood wS slightly changed...

Shre-banty...kya hua...

Ban-nothing...

Shre-banty gussa ho...main bhi to tumhara pet name hi jaanti hoon naa...kabhi tumhara full name puchha...dekho hum ek dusrese mile bhi nehi hai...aur fir

(But cut by him)

Ban-kyun explanation de rahi ho...koi baat nehi...i am ok with it...

Shr-to tum udaas kyun ho?

Ban-tumhe kya fark padta hai...

Shre-banty...

Ban-kuchh batana tha tumhe...(after a pause)sayad main tumhe chahne laga hoon...

Shre-what?kya bol rahe ho banty...hum ek dusre ko jaante tak nehi...aur tum..

Ban-affection yeh sabse bahat upar hota hai mithu...par mujhe pata hai tum mujhpe bharosa hi nehi karti...koi nehi...bye...

This time he cut the call...but Shreya couldnt drop her mind...her mind said not to believe his words...but her heart wanted only one thing...she knew she loves him...but didnt know its right or wrong...

Its 7th jan when her mind gave up and she confessed her love...but fate planned something else...soon they separated...her marriage fixed...but her parents died in accident...so her marriage also cancelled... she already missed all contacts with him...life was become very critical to her...she settled up her brain...joined CID...

FLASHBACK OVER

Her thoughts disturbed by Tarika's voice...

Tarika-Shreya khana khane chalo...its already 11o'clock...

Shrey-ok...

They started dinner...but in between Tarika's phone rang...she looked at the caller name...a smile crept on her face...she excused herself...

Shre-yeh tarika ko kya hua?

Purvi-Abhijit sir ka phone hai...amile dekha nehi uska...

Shre-kya Abhijit sir aur Tarika?

Purvi-hmmmm...

Shre-wawoooo...grt...

Purvi-baise Shreya...tumhara koi hai...

Shre-hai bhi...nehi bhi...

Purvi-kya matlab...

Shre-kuchh nehi...tum aapna batao...

Purvi-mera to...

(Cut by Tarika)

Tarik-madam mere bhai pe fida...aur bo bhi...but izhar karne se darte hain dono...

Shre-tumhara bhai matlab Rajat sir...wahh purvi...

Purvi blushed...they finished dinner with normal chitchat...

A/N: second chapter finished...plzzz review... So i can improve my writing... And thanks all who reviewed last one...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanxx all for review...here comes d next...

After dinner Shreya went to beach...her favourite spot...bo beach pe baithke aati jaati lehron ko dekhti rehti hai...tabhi kuch dur pe usse ek familiar face dikhta hai...bo aapni jagase uthke udhar jaati hai...its Daya sir...

Shre-Daya sir...aap yahan...

Daya-are Shreya...tum...aao baitho...(she sat beside him)aur batao yahan kaise?

Shre-main to humesa aati hoon...jab bhi kuch taklif ho to...yahan achha lagta hai...

Daya-main bhi...yeh lehre hume bahat kuchh sikhati hai...

Shre-haan sir...

Both remained silent for sometimes..

Daya-baise Shreya tumhare parents kahan pe hai...

Shre-they are no more sir...panch saal pehle ek road accident me...

Daya-oh i am sorry...maa baap ko khone ka dard main jaanta hoon...

Again there is a silent...they cant guess why they feel so relieved... So peaceful with each other...

Daya-Shreya tumhe ghar jana chahie bahat der ho raha hai...chalo main chhod deta hoon...

Shre-nehi sir aap kyun taklif karenge...

Daya-isme taklif ki koi baat nehi hai...chalo...

Dono gaadi me baithke nikalte hai...tabhi Shreya ki nazar back seat me rakha guitar pe padta hai...

Shre-waoo sir aap guitar bhi baja lete hain..

Daya-nehi bas sikhatha kisi kelie...but kabhi mouka nehi mila usko sunaneka...

Shre-oh...kyun?

Daya-bo mujhse bahat dur chali geyee...maine hi chhod dia uska hath...

Shreya is full confused...Daya engrossed in his own thoughts...again pin drop silence...

Daya-sry shreya main kya aapni baate leke baith geya...tum aapna batao...

Shre-mera ghar aageya sir...

They reached... Shreya led a bye and went to her room...Daya also left...

Shreya in her room...trying to sleep...

Shreya'spov-Daya sir se baat karke aisa lag raha hai main unhe sadion se jaanti hoon...pata nehi kyun...

She slapped her head...and slept...

On the otherside, Daya sir aapni balcony me guitar pakde hue gehri soch me dube hue hain...

Daya's pov- kahan ho tum mithu? Aaj bhi tumhara intezar hai...kab se taiyar baitha hoon tumhe aapna gana sunane kelie...kyun itni badi saza di mujhe...kyun?

FLASHBACK

After their last phone call, Daya got a last msg from Mithu...

"Hii banty...kaise ho...paresan ho na...be patient...sab thik ho jaega...mujhe bas yehi kehna tha ki main kisi aurse shaadi nehi kar sakti...main baat karungi aapne parents se...main jaanti hoon ke abhi aap kuch nehi karpate...par koshish kelie koi samaya nehi hota...but aapne to...par koi baat nehi...i can understand... aur yeh matt sochna ke main aapse naraz hoon...main aapse kabhi khafa nehi ho sakti...kyun ki main to aap hi ki hoon...aapka pura haq hai mujh par...kuchh bhi keh sakte ho...par sayad yeh rista aap par bojh bante jaraha hai...aisa lagta hai ke ek riste ke chalte aap mere sath the...aapki khusi se badhke mere lie kuchh nehi hai...main chahti hoon aap aapne life me aage badhe...aapki kabil ladki ke sath zindegi gujare...isilie main aapse bahat dur jaa rahi hoon...hamesha kelie...thoda time lagega...par mujhe bhulke aage badho...tabhi main khus reh paungi...aur rahi meri baat...main aapki thi...hoon...aur hamesha rahungi...

Yours and only yours MITHU"

Phone slipped from his hand...he lost his life...his Mithu...forever...she cant do this with him...he cried loud...

FLASHBACK OVER

Tears are rolling nonstop from Daya sir's eyes..he remembered kaise bo uspe gussa karte the...chillate the...but she never complained...mithu kabhi unse dur nehi jana chahti thi...but unhone use majbur kia...he regreted from last five years...pata nehi intezar kab khatam hoga...slowly he slept...

Next day at beauro

Our Rajat sir is really busy...bas purvi ko takne me...bo bhi file ki pichhese...our duo noticed this...aur dekhne ke baad...thoda to tang khinchna bannta hai naa...they came near him...

Abhi-Rajat file dekhlia achhese...

Rajat-hmmm...(still eyes on purvi)

Daya-file thik hai naa...

Rajat-hmmm...bahat cute hai...

Abhi-Rajat hume pata nehitha file bhi cute hota hai...

Rajat sir ko aageya hosh...aab kya bolenge...

Rajat-sir..bo..bo main...bo..

Abhi-kya yeh bo kar rahe ho...haan...are pyar karte ho to izhar bhi karo...

Rajat sir blushed...

Daya-aur kabhi uska dil maat dukhana...kyun ki yeh log ek baar kisipe aitbaar karte hain...to jaan tak nichhabar kar dete hain...aur sabko dubara mouka bhi nehi milta galti sudharne ka...

Rajat-main kuchh samjha nehi sir...

Daya-are kuchh nehi...bas aise hi...boldo usse jaldi...

Daya sir left from there...but there conversion is overheard by Shreya...

Shreya's pov-yeh Daya sir aise kyun bol rahe the...uss din bhi kuchh aise hi bol rahethe...main itna kyun soch rahi hoon...har koi banty nehi hai...

And she left from there...

At night PTS home (purvi,tarika,shreya):

Tar-kya keh rahi hai shreya...mera bhai jald hi purvi ko propose karega...waoooo...fir to mujhe usse purvi bhabi kehna padega...

Purvi-(while blushing) chup karo tum dono...

Shre-oye tu gussa kyun ho rahi hai...koi nei baat nehi hai...jab abhijit sir ka naam sunti hai to humari tarika jee ka bhi yehi haal hota hai..

Tar-shreya ki bachchi tujhe to main...

She began to run behind Shreya...atlast all sat on sofa with heavy breathings...

Tar-oye shreya...tu hum dino ko to bahat chidhati hai...aapne bareme bhi bata...taki yeh mouka hume bhi mile...

Shre-kya bolun...kuchh hai hi nehi batane ko...

Purvi- jhut matt bol..itna to dosti ho hi chuki hai ki tum hume bata sako...aab bol bhi...

Shre-ok...but tum dono kisiko matt batana...

Then she told them everything...

Tar-oh my god...i cant believe... bina jaane...bina dekhe...sirf awaj sunke itna pyar kaise ho sakta hai...tu grt hai yaar...

Purvi-aur nehi to kya...tum kabhi usse dhundne ki koshish nehi ki?

Shre-nehi...maine to usse aage badhne ko kaha...fir kyun dhundu...jahan bhi rahe khusise rahe...uski khusi se hi to meri khusi hai...

Purvi-kya bo bhi tujhse itna pyar karta hoga...

Shre-kya fark padta hai...main itna jaanti hoon...main usse bahat chahti hoon...aur lifelong chahte rahungi...

No one speak for a while...then shreya again..

Shre-kya tum log yeh sab leke baith geye...sona nehi hai...aur haan purvi baadme party dena matt bhulna...chalo goodnight...

She left from there...

Purvi-kitni taklif sahi hai Shreya...yeh boys aise hi hote hain kya?

Tar-pata nehi purvi...lekin shreya ki pyar dekhke lagta hai...koi uske sath aisa kaise kar sakta hai...ho sakta hai bo bhi shreya se itna hi pyar karta ho...par tab realize nehi hua ho...

Purvi-jo bhi ho...bhagwan kare shreya ko uska pyar miljae...

NEXT DAY

Shreya aapne bed pe baithi hai...hath main ek letter ...

Shrey's pov- dekho har saal ke tarha is saal bhi mere tarafse tumhare lie yeh gift...aur ek letter...happy birthday baby...many many happy returns of the day...aab chalo main nikalti hoon...mujhe mandir bhi jana hai...nehi to late ho jaungi...

And she left...

On the otherside, Daya sir mandir me bhagwan ke samne hath jode hue hain...

Daya-mujhe aapni galation ka saza to manjur hai...par aise nehi...kyun ki mere sath usko bhi saza mil rahi hai...mujhe ek baar mouka dijie bhagwan...mujhe mera pyar louta dijie...plzz...

At bearo,

Shreya entered... sabko kuchh baat karte hue dekhti hai...

Shreya-purvi yeh sab itna tens kyun hai...

Purvi-are nehi shreya...aaj Daya sir ki birthday hai..to sab uski planning kar rahe hain...aab jab Abhijit sir aaenge tab jaake kuchh hoga...

Shreya-aaj Daya sir ka bhi birthday hai?

Purvi-ka bhi matlab?aur kiska birthday hai?

Shre-are nehi...bo...main to aise hi...

Just then Abhijit sir entered...turant sab unko gherke aapna aapna baat suru kar dete hain...

Abhi-ek minute...chup ho jao sab...har saal ke tarha aaj bhi uski birthday celebrate hoga...aur jarur hoga...saamko sab jaldi aajana...ok...

All-yes sir...

At evening...sab abhi-daya house me pahunchte hain...all are started decorating...Abhijit sir gave Pankaj a parcel...

Abhi-Pankaj yeh parcel Daya ke room me rakhdo to...

Pankaj jaate hue khane ki mehek se khane ki paas atak jata hai...

Pankaj-wah kya mehek hai... kuch milega khane ko...plzzz...

Tar-pankaj...abhi nehi...baad me...

Pank-plzzz...plzzz..

Tar-bolu abhijit ko...Daya ko anedo..fir...

Pankaj muh banake chala jata hai...tabhi Shreya ki nazar uss parcel par padta hai...

Shre-are yeh parcel kya hai...

Tar-are yeh to abhijit Daya kelie layatha...pankaj yehin bhul geya...

Shre-koi nehi main rakhke aati hoon...

Shreya entered in Daya's room...put the gift on the bed...and turned to go...but something caught her attention... She moved to that side...a photo frame on the wall...a child hood pic of Daya sir with his parents...something written on it...which shocked her to the core...

A/N: so kya padha Shreya ne?

Pata chalega agle chapter me...till then enjoy this...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Happy new year everyone...thanxx all for lovely reviews...sry for late update...

Chapter4

Shreya went near the frame...she shocked what she read...shouted so loud as 'Abhijit sir'...

At hall all heard her voice and rushed to the room...

Abhijit-kya hua Shreya tum chillai kyun...

Shreya bina kuchh bole bo frame ki taraf ishara karti hai...all looked at it...

"Happy birthday daya...aur tumhare birthday par main tumhe aur tumhari CID team ko...khas kar Abhijit ko meri taraf se ek gift dena chahta hoon...Daya ki MOUT..."

This is what written on the frame...with blood...every one is in shock...

Abhi-daya...nehi kuchh nehi hone dunga usse...kuch nehi...Sachin number trace karo daya ki...jaldi...

Shalunke-tarika...blood sample uthao...aur mere sath lab chalo...

Rajat-sir main ACP sir ko inform karun...

Abhi-nehi sir nehi hai yahan...kuchh kaamse Delhi geye hain...hum aur der nehi kar sakte...tum sara criminals ki list nikalo...jise maine aur Daya ne pakda hai...fast...

All rushed to beauro...Abhijit sir,Purvi,Shreya,Sachin and Nikhil went to the jungle...as traced Daya sir's last location...they found daya sir's car there...

Sachin-sir...stirring wheel pe khoon laga hai...lagta hai daya sir ko dhokhese fasaya geya...

Abhi-yehi hua hoga Sachin...par bo log nehi jante ke kise fasaya...Daya CID ka sher hai...use kuchh nehi ho sakta...kuchh bhi nehi...

Abhijit's phone rang...

Abhi(on phone)-haan Shalunke sir...kya bo khun Daya ka hai?

He dropped the phone...all are tensed...then again Sachin's phone rang...its Rajat sir...he went a side to talk...

Abhi-aab hume alag alag dhundna hoga...Purvi nikhil tum Sachin ke sath raho...aur Shreya mere sath...

Meanwhile Sachin returned...

Sachin-sir...Rajat sir ne bataya ke ek purana mujrim...Rocky...jo aapki jaisa chehra leke aya tha...jisse Daya sir ne pakratha...uski location bhi yehi trace hui hai...

Abhi-omg...jaldi chalo time nehi hai humare paas...chalo Shreya...

But Shreya is deeply in her own world...dont know why feeling so pain...its not about a Junior for her senior...there is something else...why her heart wants to cry so loud...why she is feeling like loose a very close one...close to her heart...why...

Abhi-(little louder) shreya...r u ok...time nehi hai humare paas...lets go...

Shreya-sry sir...ye...yes sir...

They searched the whole jungle...at last got a old warehouse...both teams reached there...

Abhi-sayad unhone daya ko yehin rakhha hoga...raat ho chuki hai...humare lie achha hi hai...sab alert rehna...chalo ander chale...

They entered inside...Daya sir lied on the floor in a pool of blood...goons are enjoying there victory...suddenly mahol badal jata hai...humare officers gundon se ladhte hai...Rocky got arrested...

Abhijit sir and Shreya rushed to Daya sir...unki saanse dheemi chal rahi thi...do goli lagithi seeneme...sar pe chot bhi...

Abhi-Daya aankhe khol...khol na mere bhai...dekh me aageya hoon naa...Daya..

Daya-(trying to open his eyes)abhi...aa..aageye tum...aab achhese jaa paunga..

Abhi-kya bol raha hai Daya...

Daya-bas...bas ek... ek hi baat rehgeyee...main aapne mithu se maafi nehi maang paya...

Shreya shocked to hear Mithu...

Daya-abhi..boss...agar kabhi mithu mujhe dhundte hue tumhe mile ti...to usse kehna...main usse bahat pyar karta hoon..aapni ba..banty ko ma..maaf..maa...(he became unconscious)

Abhi-daya...dayaaa...(looking here and there) sachin ambulance abhitak aya kyun nehi...

Nikhil-sir ambulance ageya...

All rushed to ambulance... while purvi turned to go...she looked back...shreya is standing still at her place with a blank expression... Purvi went near her...

Purvi-kya hua Shreya chal...(she did not answer..)Shreya ...kya hua...

Shreya fell on ground unconscious..

Purvi held her and shout...

Purvi-sir...

Sachin rushed back...

Sachin-kya hua purvi...yeh Shreya behosh kaise ho geyee...

Purvi-pata nehi sir..mujhe to kuch samajhme nehi araha hai..isse bhi hospital le chalte hain...

All rushed to hospital...Daya sir is taken to OT...Abhijit sir OT ke bahar baithe hain...tears rolled continuously from his eyes...dr. Tarika trying to consol him...

Doc from Shreya's ward came out..

Purvi-doc..bo shreya...

Doc-bo thik hai...kuchh baat ki sadma laga hai sayad unhe...thoda bp low ho geya hai...thodi der me hosh ajaega...

On the other side...a nurse OT se bahar ayee...sab usse gher jate hain..

Abhi-nurse bo Daya...

Nurse-dekhie sir...doc operation kar rahe hain...daya sir ki condition bahat kharab hai...sayad bo..

(Cut by abhi sir)

Abhi-kuchh nehi hoga...kuch nehi hoga usse samjhi tum...main kuchh nehi hone dunga usse...kuchh bhi nehi...

Tarika-abhijit sambhalo khudko...plzzz...kuchh nehi hoga usse...kuchh bhi nehi...

All are silent...different thoughts in all minds...suddenly they heard a scream...came from shreya's ward...all rushed there...

Shreya is screaming restlessly in subconscious state...doc try to calm her down...finally he gave her injection...shreya again became unconscious...

Sachin-kya baat hai doc?

Doc-pata nehi...sayad kis baat se inke dimag me gehra sadma laga hai...jab hosh aya tha banty banty chillae jaa rahithi...koun hai yeh...

Purvi-pata nehi...

Purv's pov-sayad yeh wahi hoga...shreya ka atit...

Here Abhijit sir is also in confusion... How could shreya know Daya's name...and why she is reacting like this...

After one hour doc came out of OT...Abhijit sir rushed to him

Abhi-sir...bo daya...kaisa hai bo...

Doc-dekhie sir humne bullet to nikaldi hai...par jab tak hosh nehi ata kuchh bhi kehna muskil hai...

Abhi-yeh aap kya kehrahe hai...usse kuchh nehi hoga...kya main usse mil sakta hoon...

Doc-haan...par unhe OT se shift karne ki baad...

Then daya sir was shifted...abhi sir entered...sat beside him...

Abhi-daya...uthna yaar ...aapne bhai kelie nehi uthega tu...haan uthna...plzz...

Shalunke-sambhalo Abhijit kuch nehi hoga usse...kuchh bhi nehi...

Abhijit sir hugged shalunke sir and started crying...Shalunke sir try his best to consol him...

On the otherside, shreya is getting consciousness...

Nurse- shreya mam ko hosh araha hai...

Purvi-main dekhti hoon...

Purvi entered in side the room...got shreya staring at the shilling with blank expression...she sat beside Shreya...

Purvi-shreya kaise ho...(she didnt reply)...shreya...

Shreya-(whiling looking at purvi)bo kaise hain...daya sir...

Purvi-operation ho chuka hai...but doc ne kaha ki jab tak hosh nehi aye kuchh nehi bol sakte...

Shreya-kuchh nehi hoga unhe...kuch nehi..(aur bo bed se uthne ki koshis karti hai...)

Purvi-shreya yeh tu kya kar rahi hai...tujhe rest ki jarurat hai...

Shreya-nehi...mujhe jana hoga...plzz mujhe jane do...

Purvi-baat kya hai shreya...kahan jaa rahi ho...

Shreya-main sab bataungi...par abhi mujhe unke paas jaane do...plzzz

Purvi-kahan shreya...

Shreya-mujhe daya sir ke paas jana hai...plzzz

Purvi-ok...main tujhe le chalti hoon...

Purvi took her to daya sir's ward...

Shalunke-kya baat hai purvi...aur shreya yahan...usse to rest chahie...

Purvi-sir maine to kahatha...par...

Shreya-main thik hoon sir...kya main do min yahan akele baith sakti hoon...

Shalunke-haan...par...

Shreya-plzzz sir...

They came out living Shreya alone with daya...

Abhi-yeh shreya ko kya ho geya...?

Purvi-pata nehi sir...hosh me ate hi daya sir ke bareme puchha... fir boli ke mujhe jana hoga...

Here at Daya's ward...

Shreya sat beside Daya...looked around...so many machines attached to him...she took his hand in her...

Shreya-(while crying)kya kahun aapko...daya sir...ki banty...mera banty...jo kabhi aapne bak bakse mujhe itna hasata tha...aur aaj aise santse leta hua hai...main kabhi nehi chahti thi ki hum dono ka samna ho...aur aaj tum mere saamne ho to bhi kis haal me...panch saalon se bina sikayat ki tumse pyar kia...kabhi complain nehi kia...to meri galti kahan rehgeyee...aur kitna saza doge mujhe...haan...thodasa bhi daya nehi ata mujhpe...pehle tumse dur rehne ka...aur aab...plzz uth jao...kabhibhi thodasa bhi mujhse pyar kia ho to wapas aajao...aur kitna dard doge aapni mithu ko...aur nehi seh sakti...haar geyee main...aur takleef sehne ki himmat nehi hai mujhme...lout aao mere paas...plzzz...

She kissed his hand...Two drops of tears fell on his palm...slight movement hota hai...shreya's eyes widen with joy...

Shreya-doc...doctor...doctor...

Doctor with our officers rushed in...

Shre-doc dekhiena inhe hosh araha hai...

Doc checked him...

Doc-now he is out of danger...kuchh hi samay me hosh ajaega...aap log bahar wait kijie...

All turned to go...while daya sir in subconscious state...

Daya-Mithu...mi...mithu...

Shreya rushed back to him...

Shreya-haan...bolo...yehin hoon main...bolo...

Daya-mithu...mujhe...maafi...

Shreya-kuchh nehi hua hai...yehin hai tumhari mithu...aab kahin nehi iaegi tumhe chhodke..kabhi nehi...

A/N: chalo mila dia aapki dareya ko...and again sry for late update...aagese aisa na ho koshis karungi...and again HAPPY NEW YEAR...Stay blessed...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-thanx for all reviews... And really sorry for late update of last chapter...

Sony18 i ll try to make it little bit more imotional...and thanxx for your honest review...

Now the next chapter :

Chapter 5

All are present outside of Daya's ward...all have lots of questions moving around in their heads...

Shalunke-Abhijit yeh sab kya...matlab Shreya yeh sab...

Abhi-(with a deep sigh)sir Daya ka atit...usse ek ladki se pyar hua tha...par bo dono naa ek dusre se kabhi mile...na ek dusre ko pehchantethe...aaj Daya wahan bo warehouse me behosh hote hote bo sab bol raha tha...par Shreya..yeh sab...

(Cut by purvi)

Purvi-sayad main jaanti hoon sir...

All looked at her in questioning glance...she continued...

Purvi-tarika tumhe yaad hai...shreya hume aapni atit ke bareme kuchh aisa hi boli thi...

Tarika-haan...sayad aaj Daya ki baat sunke usse aisa laga hoga...shreya uss ladke ko banty boltithi...

Abhi-yeh to daya ka pet name hai...aur daya uss ladki ko mithu bolta tha...

Purvi-yehi to shreya ne batayatha..iska matlab...

Shalunke-do pyar karnewale ek dusrese mil gaye...

All are so happy...

After 2 hours, Abhijit standing outside of the hospital...staring at the sky...someone put hand on his shoulder... He looked back...its tarika...she looked straight in his eyes...

Tarika-kya soch rahe ho Abhijit?

Abhijit-(with a smile)tarika...kal ka intezar hai mujhe...jab mera daya ko hosh aaega...milaunga usko uski mithuse...kitna khus ho jaega bo...pata hai tarika...mera bhai pichhle paanch saalonse kitna tadpa hai...kitna roya hai...kabhi khulke hasa bhi nehi...aapne aapko usse ek galati ki nazane kitni saza deta raha...(with teary voice)maine dekha hai uska bo dard...bo takleef...mujhse bardast nehi hotatha...par main...main kya karta...lachar tha...

Tarika-bas abhijit...aab biti baaton ko bhul jao...aabto khusian daya ke darwaje pe dastak de chuki hai...aab uski saari parisani khatm ho jaega...bas ek baar use hoss ajae...

Abhi-haan sayad tum sahi keh rahe ho...

Tar-baise Abhijit...daya bahat lucky hai...pata hai pyar ke rup me shreya to hai hi...par ek aisa bhai...ek aisa dost hai...jo in saalon me daya ki dard se daya se jada takleef me gujara hai...(with naughty voice)..aur ek hum hai...jo pyase maar bhi jaenge to ek bund pyar naseeb nehi hoga...hayere meri kismat...

Abhijit sir tarika ki aankhon me dekhte hain...aur dhire dhire uski taraf badhne lagte hain...and she is moving backward...

Abhijit-koi baat nehi...chalo aaj sare shikayat dur kardete hain...(while smiling)

Tarika's back touched the wall...abhijit sir is moving close to her...she is getting nervous... now they are few inches apart...

Tarika-Abh...abhijit mera..mera bo matlab nehi tha...

Abhijit moved more close...tarika closed her eyes...suddenly she heard Abhijit sir's laugh...she opened her eyes...he is nomore close to her...

Abhijit-look at u tarikaji...aapto dar hi geyeethi...

Tarika-(showing fake anger)this is not funny abhijit...main jaa rahi hoon...

Abhijit sir held her wrist from behind...she looked back...

Abhijit-thank u..

Tarika-why..

Abhijit-humesha har haal me meri himmat badhane kelie...hamesha sath nibhane kelie...

Tarika-tumhise to sikha hai...aab chhodo yeh sab...chalo daya ko hosh araha hoga...

They both moved inside...shreya is staring at Daya calmly...tarika put a hand on her...she didnt move her gaze from Daya...a pin drop silence surrounded the room...everyone waiting for the moment...and it came...slight movement seen in Daya's closed eyes...abhijit rushed to doctor...doctor came..

Doc-sayad inhe hoss araha hai...aap log thoda bahar jaaiye...

All came out...abhijit is moving here and there restlessly...lots of things revolving around Shreya's mind...how will he react after knowing the truth...then doc came out...

Abhi-sir Daya...

Doc-he is ok now...aap unse mil sakte hain...dhyan rakhiega bo jada baat na kare...

Abhi-hum dhyan rakhenge...

All entered inside except Shreya...abhijit noticed her hesitation... Went to Daya..

Abhi-(with ful love...moving his hand on Daya's hair)kaisa hai?firse mujhe dara dia tumne...

Daya-(with smile)thik hoon boss...tumhare hote hue mujhe kya hona hai...

Abhi-naa...is baar sirf main nehi koi aur bhi hai...

Daya-kya matlab...

Abhi-tere lie ek gift hai...

Daya-kya boss tumbhi surprise surprise khelne lage ho...kya hai gift...jaldi do mujhe...

All-aapki mithu...

Daya's expression changed...he looked at Abhijit...he tried to sit...but abhijit not let him...

Daya-yeh sab kya hai boss...

Abhi-jo tu sunraha hai Daya...aur yeh sachchai hai...

Daya-tumko kaise...kahan...(happiness seen through his eyes)

Tarika-bas bas ek sath kitna sawal karoge...pehle milto lo...

Abhi-aab aapni aankhe band kar...

Daya-kya boss...

Abhi-daya itna din intezar kia...thoda der aur...

Daya silently closed his eyes...abhijit sir purvi ko ishara karte hain...

Purvi came to shreya...shreya is sitting silently...

Purvi-shreya...chal...daya sir se milegi nehi...(she didnt reply...so purvi again)...kya baat hai shreya...

Shreya-mujhe daar lag raha hai purvi...

She hugged purvi...

Purvi-kyun kya baat hai...shreya...

Shreya-aab unhe dubara khoneki himmat nehi hai purvi...

She started crying so badly...purvi patted her back...

Purvi-aisa nehi hoga shreya...tu abhi bo sab kyun soch rahi hai...sab thik hogeya hai...aage bhi hoga...(she separated her from hug)chal mere sath...Daya sir aapni mithu ki raah dekh rahe hain...

Shreya with purvi entered in Daya's ward...shreya saw pleasure in all eyes...then suddenly

dr Shalunkhe-lo aageyee aapki mithu bhai sahab...

Daya slowly opened his eyes...everyone is waiting for his reaction...he saw Shreya...again looked back to Abhijit..

Daya-Shre...shreya...mithu...yeh sab kya hai Abhijit...

he assured him though eyes...he cant understand how to react...he got up from bed...abhijit helped him...made him sit...Shreya continuously stared him with scared eyes...

As they need time all left the room...now they are alone...only daya and shreya...there is a awkward silence in the room...finally Daya spoke...

Daya-shreya yeh...(but cut by shreya)

Shreya-nehi pata aap kya soch rahe ho...nahi tab patatha...kabhi pyar sikhaya...kabhi pyar ko hi tod dia...fir bhi dil aapka hi pata maangta hai marham lagane ko...

She looked straight in his eyes...both eyes met...lots of imotions are there..again after a pause...

Shreya-(with teary voice)aapne kahatha ki mujhe bhul jao...aapko bhula bhi doon...aapni pehli aur akhri mahobbat ko kaise bhulaun...itne dinose ek dusre ke saamne rehkar bhi dur the...aab paas hain...aab dur matt karna mujhe aapnese...

Tears rolled down from daya's eyes...he held her hand...

Daya-mujhe maaf kardo...jo dard maine tumhe dia tha uske lie mujhe tum jo saza doge mujhe manjur hai...bas aab mujhe chhodke maat jana kabhi...

She wiped out the tears from his eyes...

shreya-naa...aap kaafi saza de chuke hain khud ko...aapko kisne haq dia ke aap mere bunty ko saza do ...haan...

Daya jst looked into her eyes for a while...then hugged her so tight...both eyes are wet...tears made their way...saalon ki intezar ko...dard ko...adhure pyar ko...durion ki takleef ko baha leja rahithi yeh ashoon...they stayed like that for half an hour...till all the tears drained out...

Doc came inside...they separated from each other...

Doc-inka medicine ka waqt ho geya hai...

Then he gave medicine to daya...shreya helped Daya to sleep...when she turned to go...Daya held her wrist...she looked back...

Daya-aab dur matt jao...

Shreya-main to yehin hoon...kahin nehi ja rahi hoon...

She Sat beside her...aur daya sir ki balon ko sehlati hai...dheere dheere Daya sir gehri nind me so jate hain...

After one hour abhijit and tarika entered...shreya is sleeping there holding daya's hand...smiles crept on both abhijit and tarika's face...

Abhijit-dekha tarika jee dono kitna sukunse so rahe hain...

Tarika-haan abhijit...aapni intezar se thake hue hai dono...chalo hum inhe disturb nehi karte hain...sone do aise hi...

Both left from there

A/N:-next chapter will have more dareya moments...tab tak enjoy this...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: thank u all...and stay tuned...

chapter 6

Daya's sleep is disturbed by the sun rays coming through window...he slowly opened his eyes...looked at his side...shreya is still in deep sleep...holding Daya's hand...

daya's pov-sote hue kitni pyari lag rahi hai...bilkul masoom...

he touched her cheeks...shreya woke up with a jerk...daya pulled back his hand...

shreya-aap uthgeye...main...main doc ko bulati hoon...

daya-shreya calm down...main thik hoon...

jst then Abhijit sir entered with a coffee mug...

abhi-good morning...(with a naughty smile)baise kal donoko neend thikse ayeethina...

shreya's face turned red...

shreya-bo...mujhe fresh hona hai...

and she left immedietly...

abhi-are coffee to leke jao...

daya-kya boss subhe subhe suru hogeye...

abhi-aur nehi to kya...humesha tu meri tang khichta hai aur aab meri baari hai...

daya made a face...after few days daya discharged from hospital...and he recovered so fast with shreya and abhijit's concerned...shreya regularly visit his place along with others...but something is missing...they could nt get any time to spend with each other...

at beauro,abhijit working on his files...tarika came there...

tarika-abhijit mujhe kuchh baat karni hai...tumhe nehi lagta ke daya aur shreya ko kuchh time sath me spend karna chahie...i mean...

abhi-main samajhta hoon tarika...but mujhe kya karna hoga...

tarika-mere dimag me ek plan hai...

and she explained to abhijit...a smile crept in abhijit's face...

abhi-wahh tarika ji..aapki to jabab nehi

then he went to shreya,

abhi-shreya...

shre-yes sir...

abhi-bo mujhe aaj ek khabri se milne jana hai...to lout te hue bahat raat ho jaega...aur tumko to pata hai...daya ko waqt pe khana...aur medicine dena padta hai...nehito sahebzade nehi lete hain...to kya tum...

shreya-ok sir...aap chinta matt karie main dekhlungi...

at evening shreya entered in duo's house with the spare key given by abhijit...she scanned the whole house...daya is in his room...she went up the stares...knocked on daya's bedroom door...

daya-aab jao yahan se...main nehi baat karunga tumse...kabse bhuk laga hai...aur bhai sahab abhi arahe hain...

shreya-sir...kya main ander asakti hoon...

daya-(yeh to shreya hai)shreya...haan aaona...(she entered)sry shreya mujhe laga boss hoga...lekin tum is woqt yahan...

shreya-koi baat nehi...bo abhijit sir kuchh kaamse geye hain...ate hue der hoga...to unhone mujhe yahan...aap rest kijie main kuch tiffin bana deti hoon...

and she left from there...

daya's pov-yeh boss bhi naa...pakka koi plan kia hoga hum donoko akele chhodne kelie...

daya also moved to living room...made himself comfortable on sofa...shreya came there with a bowl of soup...And a cup of coffee...

shreya-sir aap soup lijie...fir main dinner bana dungi..

daya silently followed...there is a unwanted silence...both are feeling akward...the first time they are alone in a big house...both are trying to start a conversation...but it seems very hard...

finally daya spoke,

daya-soup achhi bani hai...

shreya-thanxx...

daya-Shreya bo...(but cut by her)

shreya-mujhe dinner ki taiyari karni hai...so aap tv dekhie...

she switched on the tv...

daya-shreya mujhe tv dekhna(again cut)

shreya-pata hai...bt aap crtoon to dekhte hi hain...wahi dekhie...

and she went to kitchen...

daya's pov-usse abhibi yaad hai...kya daya...itne salon baad tujhe tera pyar mila...tere saamne hai...aur kis baat ka intezar...aapna dil kholke rakhde uski saamne...kab tak yoon hi sab kuchh mann me hi bolte rahega...common..thoda to himmat kar...u are the tough cop of CID...pehle thoda tv dekh leta hoon...relax lagega...

after one hour...he forwarded his steps towords kitchen...shreya saw him...

shreya-kuchh chahie sir...

daya-nehi...haan...mat...matlab pani chahietha...

shreya-aapko to diatha maine...

daya-main bhul geya...

and he came back to his place thinki 'mujhse kuchh nehi hoga'...

shreya came with dinner..daya shocked to see them...his fav dishes...he glanced at her...she moved to kitchen...but he stopped her...

daya-tumhe avivi sab kuchh yaad hai...

shreya-(without turning)kuchh chizon ko yaad nehi rakhna padta...bo zehen me baith jate hai...

daya felt a pinch in his heart...shreya left from there...after dinner shreya went to clean the kitchen...daya also went behind her and stood at the entrance of kitchen...

shreya sensed his presence...

shreya-aap medicine lelijie...main kitchen saaf karleti hoon...

but he didnt move a bit...his continuous stare made shreya uncomfortable...daya started moving towords her...this made her more nervouse...daya came more close...

shreya-ss..sir...aa..aap yeh...

he held her hand into his...looked straight into her eyes...

daya-kyun karti ho itna pyar mujhse...sibaye dukh ke kuchh nehi dia maine...mujh jaise ghatia aadmi se pyar kaise kar sakti ho...

shreya-aapki koi galti nehi hai...tab halat hi aisi thi...aapne aapko ghatia bolke mere pyar ko gali matt dijie...

daya-agar aisa hai to mujhse dur kyun chali geyee thi...meri galti par mujhse naraz hoti...mujhpe chillati...par itni badi saza kyun di...

shreya-maine to bas aapki khusi chahtithi...

daya-kaisi khusi mithu...meri khusi to tum ho...haan main tab dar geya...sath nehi de paya...aapne aapko samajhne me kuch jada hi woqt laga dia...par tumto mujhe jaanti ho naa...bina dekhe bina jaane meri har dhadkan pehchanti ho...to tumne kaise nehi jana...tum meri zindegi ho...aur tumne mujhse meri zindegi hi dur kardi...

(daya has tears in his eyes...shreya also looked him with wet eyes)

daya continued,

daya-aur meri mithu kabse itni kathor bangeyee ke kisi begunha ko saza de...tumhara gunhegar main tha...aapne aapko kis gunha ki saza di tumne...haan...kya haal bana rakha hai aapna...tumhari hasi...jo mere dilki sabse kareeb thi, aaj wahi gayab hai...sirf mere wajese...kaise khus rahunga main batao...

shreya hugged him so tight...

daya-i luv u so much...

shreya-i luv u too...

after few time both settled...daya separated her from hug...cupped her face in his palm...

daya-aajke baad mujhe mere mithu ki aankhon me aasun nehi hoto pe hasi chahie...

shreya nodded with a sweet smile...

daya-aab ek baar mujhe banty kehke bulao...

shreya-i love u ...(after a

pause)daya sir...

fir haste haste bo pura living room me bhaagne lagti hai...daya uske pichhe bhaagta hai...finally he caught her wrist...pinned her to the wall...put his both hands on her both side on the wall...her heartbeat moving faster...he moved close to her...they can feel each others breath...she is feeling so nervous...small hairs blows on her face...he touched her face...put the hairs behind her earlobe...she shevered with his touch...closed her eyes so tight...daya smiled to see her like this...he forwarded his face and put a soft kiss on her forehead...then moved backward...to create a minimum distance...she slowly opened her eyes...looked at daya...

daya-main aapni mithu ko jaanta hoon...aur uski mahobbat ko bhi...aisa koi harkat nehi karunga jisse uski pyar sarminda ho...

shreya jst smiled...at that time the door bell rang...shreya opened the door...abhijit sir and tarika entered...

abhi-daya tera tabiyat kaisa hai...baise achhi hi hogi...aur medicine khaya?

daya-nehi...abhi khalunga...

abhi-wah...shreya kya asar hai tumhara...aaj khud khaneki baat kar raha hai...

shreya blushed...

daya-boss...

tarika-oh ho tum inlogoka tang khicha band karo...hum chalte hai...kyun shreya chalna hai ki yehi rehneka irada hai...

shreya-haan chalo...

bichare unwantedly ekdusre ko bye bolte hain...at night shreya got a sms...its from daya...

"u are my angle...always stay with me...luv u my mithu"

a smile crept on her face...she replied

"luv u a lot banty"

they slept with sweet dreams of their coming life in their eyes...


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:thanks guys for your reviews and support...

chapter7

nxt morng shreya got up from bed with a smile...came to living room...purvi is already there...

shreya-are purvi tu uth bhi geyee...mujhe laga aaj sunday hai to tu der tak soegi...

tarika came there with three coffee mugs...

tarika-haan karti to wahi..agar rajat ne bulaya na hota..

shreya-wahh...purvi on date...

purvi blushed...

shreya-fir kuchh din baad...purvi ban jaegi mrs purvi rajat kumar...

purvi-achha...aur tu bhi to banegi mrs shreya dayanand shetty...ya fir mrs mithu banty shetty...

shreya-purvi tujhe to main..

purvi started running...shreya chased her...while tarika shouted...

tarika-dono baad me ladhna...pehle coffee to pilo...

they sattled back on their seats..while enjoying their coffee...

shreya-bise tarika tum kab mrs srivastav banogi...

tarika-aab tu aageyee hai to bo bhi sayad ho jae...

and she excused herself...

shreya-yeh tarika ne kya kaha...

purvi-tu to abhijit sir aur daya sir ki dosti jaanti hai...do dost kya..do bhai se bhi baadke hain..dono ne sath saadi karne ki kasam khaithi..par daya sir to aapni mithu ka intezar kar rahe the..so abhijit sir bhi...sabko pata hai bo aur tarika ek dusrese kitna pyar karte hain...par abhijit sir abhitak tarika ko saadi kelie propose nehi kia..

shreya stunned to hear all this...she came to tarika...she is standing near her window...

shreya-tarika

tarika-are shreya...aaona..

shreya-Tarika...i am sorry mere wajese aaj tak tum aur abhijit sir(but cut by tarika)

tarika-nehi shreya..waje tum nehi ho..wajah mera pyar hai..hum jisse pyar karte hain uska har takleef humari hoti hai..itne dino se daya ki haal se jada dard abhijit ko hua hai...maine sirf uske dard ko baantne ki koshis kia hai...agar daya abhijit kelie sab kuchh hai...to mera bhi kuchh lagta hai...aga main un dono ki risteki gehrai ko nehi jaan pati to mera pyar kis kaam ka...

shreya jst stared at her with eyes full of love and respect...she hugged her so tight...

tarika-chal bahat hua imotion...aab pet ka haal bhi dekhe...bahat bhuk lagi hai...kuchh banate hain..

shreya nodded with a smile...

at abhidaya home

daya sir humare shreya ki khwaab me dube hue hain...itne main abhi sir ki awaj ati hai..

abhi-daya...mere bhai..khwabon se bahar aa..chal nasta kar...aapne sath mujhe bhi bhukha marega kya?

daya-aya boss..

they started their breakfast...whn daya got a msg from shreya..

shreya-mujhe aapse milna hai...kya aap ek ghante baad mere yahan aasakte hain...

daya-yaa...sure...

daya aapna khana jaldi finish karke room ko bhagta hai...fir ready hoke niche ata hai..

abhi-aab kahan jarahe ho..

daya-bo..bo..thoda kam hai ake batata hoon...

abhi-par daya(but he rushed outside)..chala geya..aaj hume market janatha..anedo..baat karta hoon...

on the otherside,daya sir reached at shreya's house..rang the door bell...

shreya opened the door..she is in a blue shirt and red skirt(as kajol in gerua song)...her open hairs...red lips blew daya sir's mind away..he is just staring at her with mouth open..

shreya-sir...sir..

daya-haan..

shreya-ander ayeena...

he came inside..looked around..

daya-tarika aur purvi..

shreya-bo purvi rajat sir ke sath geyee hai..aur tarika kuchh kaamse bahar geyee hai...aap baithie..main coffee banati hoon..

shreya came back with coffee..and sat in front of daya..

shreya-bo sir..mujhe aapse kuchh baat karnithi..

daya-kya baat hai shreya..

shreya-aapko nehi lagta ke abhijit sirko aab tarika ko propose karni chahie...i mean tarika ne bahat wait kia hai unka..aabto usse khusi milni chahie..

daya-tumhari baat to sahi hai shreya...thik hai..tum tension mattlo aab mujhe hi kuchh karna hoga..

shreya-haan..aabto un dono ki saadi ho jaani chahie..

daya-haan..par boss to..(cut by shreya)

shreya-tabhi saadi karenge jab aap karoge..to kya problem hai..huk dono bhi..

she stopped as she realised what she said..she downed her head..daya smiled broad at what he heard..she again looked at him shyly..then rushed to the terrace..Daya also followed her...he hugged shreya from behind..she closed her eyes..

he turned her to him..

shreya-bo..bo main..

daya-tumhe kuchh kehne ki jarurat nehi..aur intezar nehi karwaunga tumse..jald hi aapne paas le jaunga...

shreya just blushed...suddenly its started raining...daya run inside..nbut noticed shreya standing still..

daya-shreya ander chalo sardi lag jaegi..

shreya-par mujhe baarish bahat pasand hai..thoda bheegna hai..aap bhi aaiye naa..

daya-yeh kya bachpana hai..

shreya-nehi nehi aaungi main..

daya-lagta hai tum aise nehi manogi...

daya came near her...picked her up..came to downstare..

shreya-sir kya kar rahe ho...utarie mujhe...

daya put her on coutch..and sat beside her..her shirt sticked to her body due to rain...water droplets are on her face..daya came to more close her..she looked into his deep eyes..he brought his face more close..and whisphered..

daya-aapna khayal rakho..jab tak main tumhe aapne paas nehi le jata..tum meri amanat ho..

and he stood..turned to go...but she held her wrist..he looked at her..she didnt look back..closed her eyes..loosen her grip...daya slowly sat beside her...her heartbeats grew faster...he hugged her so tight...she aslo..they stayed like dat for some moment...then separated..still shreya didnt open her eyes..daya put a soft kiss on her lips..she held his shirt...he then again started kissing her..but more passionately...she clutched his shirt so tight...after a while she also responded back..then he drag the kiss to her neck..her hands started moving on his hair..

suddenly he left her..she looked straight in his eyes..

daya-mujhe chalna chahie shreya..

shreya-par..

daya-tumse dur rehna muskil ho raha hai..tumhe paas lene kelie kuchh kaam karna hai..abhi chalta hoon..aur thode din bas...

he left..shreya stared at his way with respect in her eyes...

at abhidaya home,

daya entered inside..

abhi-daya tu kahan geyatha..aur abhi..

daya-boss mujhe tumse kuchh kehna tha..

abhi-haan bolna..

daya-tumhe nehi lagta hai ki aab tumhe tarikase saadi karleni chahie..

abhi-daya aise achanak..

daya-pehle mere sawal ka jabab do..aur kitna intehan loge uski pyar ki..

abhi-haan par..tum to jaanta hai main tere bina..

daya-kahan mere bina main bhi to karunga shreya se saadi..aur fir jo galti maine kiatha tum matt karo..tum mujhe promish karo tum kal tarika ko propose karoge..

abhi-thik hai bhai..maan lia..aab khus..

daya hugged him so tight..

next day at beauro,

tarika-kya baat hai abhijit tum mujhe aur shalunke sir ko yahan kyun bulaya..

shalunke-haan bhai..

ACP-kya baat hai abhijit..

abhijit sir looked at daya sir once then..

abhijit-sir aapki izazat hoto main sabke samne kuchh kehna chahta hoon..

ACP sir jst nodded..abhi sir came to tarika..sat on his knee..

abhi-tarika mujhe pata hai maine tumse bahat intezar karwaya..fir bhi tumne har kadam pe bina kisi shikayat ke mera sath nibhaya..uske lie main zindegi bhar tumhara gulam banke rehna chahta hoon..kya tumhe ye manzur hai..(bo apni pocket se ring nikalte hai)will you marry me..

tarika has tears in her eyes..she jst nodded and hugged him so tight...all clapped and cheered with joy...

shalunke-chalo bhai aab do do saadian hogi...

sachin-nehi sir tin...

ACP-aur koun...

pankaj-sir aapni purvi aur rajat sir ki..

rajat sir and purvi started blushing so hard...all started teasing our couples..

A/N: nxt chapter ll of more fun...so stay tunned..bye


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:thanxx all for your support...and thanxx all the silent readers...

chapter8

The marriage of three couples are all set...after one month...venue decided...All arrangements are started...

an evening shreya is reading a book...while got a massage...

"hey beautiful...meet me at *****rest in one hour...and dont ask any furthur question..."

a smile crept on her face...she got ready...and moved...after reaching her destination...a waiter greeted her...

wtr-mam...sir garden me aapka wait kar rahe hain...

when she arrived there...wahan bahat hi andhera rehta hai...

shreya-sir...daya sir...

daya-abhi bhi sir...

shreya-banty...

lights on hota hai...the garden is well decorated with lights flowers and balloons..its jst amazing...daya came...He is in a deep blue shirt and black jeans...and as always his cute smile made his face more attractive... he jst staring at her with open mouth...she is in a royal blue gown...opened hair...he jst lost in her..

shreya-sir...

daya-you are so gergeous...

shreya-(shyly)thank you...

he made her sit...went back...a little distance and turned...

daya-mithu main tumse bahat pyar karta hoon..and you know that...i have a gift for u..

he turned back with his guitar...sat in front of her...started playing..

daya-this one is for you...your favourite song...

 _"sajde me yuhin jhukta hoon_

 _tumpe hi aake rukta hoon_

 _kya yeh sabko hota hai_

 _humko kya lena hai sabse_

 _tumse hi sab baate aabse_

 _ban geye ho tum meri dua"_

he came near shreya and again started

d- _Sajdemein yun hi jhukta hoon_

 _Tum pe hi aa ke rukta hoon_

 _Kya yeh sab ko hota hai_

(this time shreya also joined him)

s- _hum ko kya lena hai sab se_

 _Tum se hi sab batein ab se_

 _Ban gaye ho tum meri dua_

d- _khuda Jaane ke mein fida hun_

 _Khuda Jaane mein mit gaya_

 _Khuda jaane yeh kyun huwa hai_

 _Ke ban gaye ho tum mere khuda_

daya kept the guitar aside...sat on both his knees in front of shreya...with tears in his eyes...sang...

d- _Dil kahe ke aaj to,_

 _chupa lo tum panahon mein_

 _Ke darr hai tum ko kho doonga_

 _Dil kahe sambhal zara_

 _khushi ko Na nazar laga_

 _Ke darr hai mein to ro dunga_

shreya held his face in her palm...kissed on his eyes...

s- _Karti hoon sao vaade tum se_

 _Bandhe dil ke dhaage tum se_

 _Yeh tumhe na jane kya hua_

he got up from his place...

d- _Khuda Jaane ke mein fida hun_

 _Khuda Jaane mein mit gaya_

 _Khuda jaane yeh kyun huwa hai_

 _Ke ban gaye ho tum mere khuda_

shreya ran to him and hugged him...he also held her in her arms...so tight...feeling each others warmth...they stayed like that for sometime...then Shreya said in hug...

shreya-kuchh khilaoge nehi...bahat bhuk lagi hai...

daya looked at her innocent face...smiled...

daya-jaroor...chalie...aaj hum aapko aapne hathonse khilaenge...

he made her sit...ordered the waiter to bring the food...then fed her a spoon...she also fed him...they finished the dinner with some chitchat...

daya-abhi kya karna hai bolo...

shreya-chalie beach chalte hai...

they headed towords beach...sat on the sand...enjoying the blue water...After some time...

shreya-aapko yaad hai daya ek baar aap beach pe ghumne geyethe doston ke sath...

daya-haan...

flashback

daya with his friends enjoying picnic at beach...his phone rang...caller id flashed as mithu...he picked up...

mithu-hey banty kahan ho...

banty-kyun tum mujhe miss kar rahithi?

mithu-nehi...main to aise hi...

banty-jhutt...

mithu-nehi...aap kahan ho bolo naa...

banty-agar tum mujhe miss nehi kar rahithi...to phone kyun ki...abb rakho bye...

before she could reply daya cut it...she again dailed...

banty-kya hai...

mithu-ok baba...naraz kyun hote ho...i missed you so much...aab maaf bhi kardo...

banty-thik hai...pata hai main abhi beach par hoon...tumhe bahat miss kar raha hoon...jab hum milenge...uske baad ek baar milke yahan aaenge...sirf tum aur main...night stay...yahan paas ek resort hai...kya khayal hai...

mithu-night stay...sirf hum dono...

banty-haan to...tumhe koi problm hai...tum meri girlfriend ho...itna to kar hi sakti ho...

mithu-hmmm

banty-tumhe khusi nehi hui naa...patatha... tumhe mujhse pyar to dur thoda bharosa bhi nehi hai...main hi pagal hoon...chalo bye...

mithu-plzz ek baar meri baat suno...i am sry...main tumhe hurt nehi karna chahtithi...mujhe maaf kardo plzz...main chalungi tumhare sath...pakka...

banty-thik hai...chalo baad me baat karta hoon..

flashback over

daya-kitna arrogant tha main...kitna chillatatha...

shreya-aisa nehi hai..bo aapka haq tha...

daya-aisa hi hai...jab tum mujhse dur hui...tab mujhe aapni galti ka ehsas hua...aapne aapko main kabhi nehi badal pata...agar tumhara pyar na hota to...haan mujhe haq to tha...par chillane ki nehi...tumhe pyar karneka...tumhara sath deneka...jo maine nehi kia..tumhari pyar ne mujh jaise insan ko badalke rakhdia...

again there is silence for some times...

shreya-mujhe bahat daar lagraha hai...

daya-kya baat hai shreya...koi problm hai?

shre-nehi...bas yuhin...itne saalon ki duri...itna takleef ke baad aap mile ho...aur ek aise insan ke roop me jo mujhe itna pyar karta hai..bina bole mera har dhadkan samajh jata hai...main itni khusi dekhke ke dar geyee hoon...kahin meri hi nazar na lag jae...main aapko khona nahi chahti..(with tears)dubara aapse dur hui to main maar(she couldnt complete..as daya put his palm on her mouth)

daya-kya bole jaa rahi ho shreya...aisa kuchh nehi hoga...hum ek dusre kelie bane hain...aab hume koi juda nehi karsakta...koi nehi...aab thoda smile karo...mere lie...

she smiled..and put her head on his shoulder...

daya-thats like my good girl...aab chalo bahat raat ho chuka hai...main tumhe ghar chhod dun...

shreya-(making a face)nei...mujhe nei jana...time ko roklo naa...mujhe matt bhejo...aap kyun humesa mujhe dur bhejte rehte ho...

daya cupped her face...

daya-kahan dur bhej raha hoon...tumto mere dil me ho...har saans me ho...aur baise bhi kuchh hi din ki to baat hai...hai naa?

she jst nodded silently...they returned...all the way shreya is complete silent...daya can guess her state of mind...in front of shreya's house...shreya byed him with a sad face and turned to go...daya stared at her way for a while...with a sigh...

daya-shreya...ruko...

shreya stopped at her place...turned to daya...daya came out of the car...went near her...he looked deep in her eyes...then came more close and put a kiss on her forehead...

daya-shreya aise udas rahogi to mera dunia hi tham jaega... negative baaten matt socho...achha socho...sab achha hoga...and always remember one thing...i love you a lot...more than myself...more than anything...

she looked straight in his eyes...so many imotions are there...so many colourful dreams in those eyes...which are only for her...she jst hugged him...her head resting on his chest...he caressed her hairs softly...

shreya-aapki mithu kabhi nehi thamne degi aapki dunia...i am sry...main aisi baaten fir nehi karoongi...kabhi nehi...

daya hugged her more tight...

shreya-i love you so much...

daya-me too...ab jake sojao...aur mere sath humare pyar ke suhane khwab dekho...jaao...

they separated...shreya turned to go...

daya-shreya mere mithuka khayal rkhna...

shre-she nodded through eyes..

again led bye to eachother...then shreya entered in her house and daya headed for his...

A/N:this chapter is ended..thoda short hai..nxt chapter dareya mrg..stay tuned...dont forget to send your precious reviews...happy uttarayan...


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: thanks a lot guys...as i told here comes dareya mrg

chapter9

its the day of pre celebration...our boys already at the function hall...waiting for girls...jst then they arrived..shreya is in a pitch anarkali...tarika is in a sky blue suit...and purvi in black ...our three boys staring at their girls with open mouth...all stared chuckled...two girls came there...shreya hugged them with lots of joy...introduced them to others as her frienda priya and Divya...aur nikhil and Vineet went mad to see them...came forward...

nikhil-hello priya jee...main...

priya-aap nikhil ho...mujhe pata hai...

nikhil-waoo...aap mujhe jaanti hai..

Divya-haan aur aap Vineet jee hain...am i right...

vineet-you cant be wrong mam...

Divya smiled shyly..and turned to go..but stopped at the voice...its Vineet...

vineet-

 _ **Ho..ho..ho..**_

 _ **Banno ki saheli..**_

 _ **Resham ki dori**_

 _ **Chhup chhup ke sharmaay**_

 _ **Dekhe chori chori**_

 _ **Yeh maane ya na maane main toh ispe mar gaya**_

 _ **Yeh ladki hai Allah, hai hai re Allah**_

 _ **Yeh ladki hai Allah, hai hai re Allah**_

nikhil joined him-

 _ **Ho..ho..ho..**_

 _ **Banno ki saheli..**_

 _ **Resham ki dori**_

 _ **Chhup chhup ke sharmaay**_

 _ **Dekhe chori chori**_

 _ **Yeh maane ya na maane main toh ispe mar gaya**_

 _ **Yeh ladki hai Allah, hai hai re Allah**_

 _ **Yeh ladki hai Allah, hai hai re Allah**_

they started dancing together...Priya and Divya joined them...music changed...divya went near shreya..

divya-

 _ **Didi tera devar deewana**_

 _ **Ho didi tera devar deewana**_

 _ **Haye Ram, kudiyon ko daale daana**_

priya-

 _ **Dhandha hai yeh uska puraana**_

 _ **Arrey dhandha hai yeh uska puraana**_

 _ **Haye Ram, kudiyon ko daale daana**_

divya-

 _ **Main boli ke laana**_

 _ **Tu imli ka daana**_

 _ **Magar woh chuaare le aaya deewana**_

priya-

 _ **Main boli ke machle**_

 _ **Hai dil mera haye**_

 _ **Woh kharbuja laaya**_

 _ **Jo neembu mangaaya**_

divya-

 _ **Pagla hai koi usko bataana**_

 _ **Arrey pagla hai koi usko bataana**_

 _ **Haye Ram, kudiyon ko daale daana**_

priya-

 _ **Hun mushkil hai yuh mujhko phasaana**_

 _ **Ye mushkil hai yuh mujhko phasaana**_

 _ **Haye Ram, kudiyon ko daale daana**_

vineet-

 _ **Bhabhi teri behna ko maana**_

 _ **Ho bhabhi teri behna ko maana**_

 _ **Haye Ram, kudiyon ka hai zamaana**_

 _ **Haye Ram, kudiyon ka hai zamaana**_

nikhil-

 _ **Rabba mere mujhko bachaana**_

 _ **Ho rabba mere mujhko bachaana**_

 _ **Haye Ram, kudiyon ka hai zamaana**_

vineet came near divya and sang

vineet-

 _ **Hukum aapka tha**_

 _ **Jo maine na maana**_

 _ **Khatavaar hoon main**_

 _ **Na aaya nibhaana**_

nikhil sat on his knees and

nikhil-

 _ **Sazaa jo bhi doge**_

 _ **Woh manzoor hogi**_

 _ **Aji meri mushkil**_

 _ **Tabhi door hogi**_

both nikhil and vineet-

 _ **Bandaa hai yeh khudse begaana (Heyy..)**_

 _ **Bandaa hai yeh khudse begaana (Heyy**_

 _ **heyy..)**_

 _ **Haye Ram, kudiyon ka hai zamaana**_

they pulled our couples to dance floor...

then the music changed...our rajat sir held purvi's hand...she pulled her hand back and sang

purvi-

 _ **bole chudian..bole kangna...**_

 _ **haye main hogeyee teri sajna**_

 _ **tere bin jiya neyo lagda...main to maar geyee yaar...**_

 _ **leja leja dil leja leja leja...ho...**_

rajat-

 _ **bole chudian..bole kangna...**_

 _ **haye main hogeya tera sajna**_

 _ **tere bin jiya neyo lagda...main to maar geya yaar...**_

 _ **leja leja dil leja leja leja...ho...**_

tarika and purvi-

 _ **aapni maang suhagan ho**_

 _ **sang hamesha sajan ho**_

tarika-

 _ **aake meri dunia me wapas najana**_

 _ **sehra bandhke mahi tu mere ghar ana**_

abhijit and rajat-

 _ **soni kitni soni aaj tu lagdi be**_

 _ **was mere sath yeh jodi teri sajdi be**_

abhijit-

 _ **rup aisa suhana tera**_

 _ **chand bhi hai diwana tera**_...

shalunkhe-

 _ **mere dilki dua yeh kahe**_

 _ **teri jodi salamat rahe**_

 _ **yuhin bite sara jeevan sath me...**_

again music changed...its turn of our daya sir...

daya-

 _ **O.. o..**_

 _ **Mehndi laga rakhna**_

 _ **Doli saja ke rakhna**_

 _ **Mehndi laga rakhna**_

 _ **Doli saja ke rakhna**_

 _ **Lene tujhe o gori**_

 _ **Aayenge tere sajna**_

 _ **Mehndi laga rakhna**_

 _ **Doli saja ke rakhna**_

 _ **Oh.. ho.. oh.. ho..**_

 _ **O.. aa..**_

shreya-

 _ **Sahra sajake rakhna**_

 _ **Chehra chhupake rakhna**_

 _ **Sahra sajake rakhna**_

 _ **Chehra chhupake rakhna**_

 _ **Yeh dil ki baat apne**_

 _ **Dil mein dabake rakhna**_

daya-

 _ **Ud udke teri zulfein**_

 _ **Karti hain kya ishaare**_

 _ **Dil thaamke khade hain**_

 _ **Aashiq sabhi kanware**_

shreya-

 _ **Chhup jaayein saari kudiyaan**_

 _ **Ghar mein sharamke maare**_

 _ **Gaanv mein aa gaye hain**_

 _ **Paagal shehar ke saare**_

daya-

 _ **Nazrein jhukake rakhna**_

 _ **Daaman bachake rakhna**_

 _ **Nazrein jhukake rakhna**_

 _ **Daaman bachake rakhna**_

 _ **Lene tujhe o gori**_

 _ **Aayenge tere sajna**_

shreya-

 _ **Kuchh aur ab na kehna**_

 _ **Kuchh aur ab na karna**_

 _ **Kuchh aur ab na kehna**_

 _ **Kuchh aur ab na karna**_

 _ **Yeh dil ki baat apne**_

 _ **Dil mein dabake rakhna**_

daya sir nodded through eyes...all spent the night dancing and enjoying...

at night while shreya is passing though the corridor...the lights gone...someone grabbed her hand...before she could sout he put his hand on her mouth...she sensed him...its daya...

shreya-aap.,yeh kya kar rahe ho...

daya-aapni girl friend se pyar...bo bhi akhri baar...

shreya looked at him questioningly..

daya-kyun ki kalse to mujhe aapni biwi se pyar karna hoga naa...so aaj last time...

he forwarded his face close to her...but he stopped him..

shreya-kya kar rahe ho koi ajaega..pls mujhe jaane dijie...

daya-aaj nehi...aaj maat roko mujhe plzz...

shreya-ok..aapni aankhe band karo..

daya-kyun...

shreya-karona...

daya closed his eyes...sheya came close to him...and whishpered

shreya-aab to sab kuchh aapki biwi se hi milega..

and she rushed from there ..

daya-not fair shreya...mujhe itni tadpane ki saza tumhe jarur milega...(while smiled naughtily)

finally the day came...bigday for our three couples...humare dulhe taiyar ho chuke hain...Tabhi Vineet waha ata hai...

vineet-abhijit sir bahat badi gadbad ho geyee hai...

abhijit-kya baat hai Vineet...itna parisan kyun ho...

vineet-bo baat yeh hai sir...ke dr tarika ko...

abhijit-kya hua tarika ko...

vineet-unhe dr salunkhe ne lab bulaya hai...to unhe jana pada...

abhi-kya?yeh salunkhe sir naa...mere khusion ko dekh hi nehi sakte...inhe to main...

voice-kya hua bhai...kya karne wale ho...

abhi-are dr sahab aap yahan...

then he looked at Vineet..all laughed so loud...

daya-are boss Vineet tumhara tang khinch rahatha...

vineet-sorry sir...par maza aageya..

abhijit-achha...tum sabko to main batata hun ruko...Pehle tarika jee se ek baar milke ata hoon...

shalunkhe-nehi barkhurdar...aab jabtak aapki shaadi nehi hojati...aap aapne tarika jee se nehi milsakte...samjhe..

abhi-kya..

daya-yeh to jada hi hai...

shalunkhe-kuchh jada nehi hai...rashm hai...

all our heros made a face...

on the otherside, our dulhans also ready...Shreya in maroon lehenga...tarika in red and green lehenga...purvi in pink and royal blue lehenga...all are looking like queens...divya,priya,kajol engaged in teasing them...but shreya is all silent...purvi noticed...

purvi-kya baat hai shreya...are you ok..

she jst nodded..but her friends not satisfied..

tarika-shreya itna bada din hai aaj...kya baat hai...bolegi to mann halka lagega...

shreya-kuchh nehi tarika...bas yunhi..actually maa papa ka bada yaad araha hai...(a tear drop fell from her eye)...

purvi-main samajh sakti hoon shreya...par bo log jahan bhi hai...tumhare lie khus hai...aur tumko bhi hona chahie...itna intezar ke baad tu humesha kelie aapni pyar ki honewali hai...hai naa...

shreya jst nodded with a smile...then the brides are taken to mandap...all the retuals are done...

at night,all the bride grooms in their respective homes to start their new life...

in dareya room, daya came inside...saw shreya standing at the window...daya went to her...

daya-yahan kya kar rahi hai humari dulhania...

shre-chaand ko dekh rahi hoon...kitna sunder hai naa...

daya-hmmm...par mere mithu se jada nehi...

shreya-aap bhi naa...

daya turned her to him...

daya-kya main bhi...(with a seductive look)

shre-bo main...

she tried to escape...but daya held her wrist...she closed her eyes...he came near her..whishpered in her ear...

daya-jaisa bhi hoon...tumhara hoon...aur baise bhi main tumse naeraz hoon...are main to bhul geya tha...mujhe tumse baat hi nehi karni hai...

shreya-kyun...maine kya kia?

daya-jaise tumhe pata nehi..mere girlfriend ki last kiss bhi lene nehi dia tumne...katti..

she hugged him so tight...

shreya-maaf kardo...chahen to saza dedo...thappad marlo...par naraz matt ho...main nehi seh paungi..

he also hugged her..

daya-main bhala tumse naraz reh sakta hoon kya...

after sometime daya picked her up in and came near bed...made her sit on the bed...removed her ghunghat...then juwelleries...she blushed so hard...then he turned off the lights...they spent their night full of love...

A/N: thats all guys...one more thing...i wnt a suggestion...i should stop the story here or move it forward...pls send your views...


	10. Chapter 10

A/N-thanxx guys for your reviews and encouragement for continueing...and sry for being so late...busy in sister's marriage...

chapter10

A beautiful new life has started for our dareya...all are in very happy mood...one morning daya woke up...didnt find shreya in bed as always...she is in kitchen...daya went to washroom and freshen up...he came down stare...shreya is preparing breakfast as always...but today something different...she is all alone in kitchen...no tarika in surround...Aab daya sir aisa mouka kaise jaanede...he came slowly and hugged shreya from behind...shreya shouted in a sudden reaction...

daya-ssss...chilla kya rahi ho...

shre-aap aise achanak pakdoge to kisiko bhi daar lagegana...

daya-iss ghar me mere alhaba tume aise koun pakdega haan...

voice-achha to mere namoujudgi ki faida utha ke aapne aapni patni pe pyarwala attack suru kardia...

both daya and shreya looked at the direction...its tarika...

daya-kya tarika tum bhi..subhe subhe sab mere pichhe hi padgeya hai...

tabhi ek aur voice sunnai deta hai...

voice-daya...

daya-lo inhiki hi kami tha...aya boss...

he through a glance to shreya...went to abhijit's room...

daya-kya baat hai abhi...

abhi-are daya bo file nehi mil rahi hai...jo ACP sir ne mangbayee thi...tumne dekha kya...

daya-bhulakkad hogeye ho...ya tarika ki pyar ka asar hai?

abhi-kya matlab...

daya-matlab yeh hai janab ke kal aapne bo file mujhe dithi...bhul geye itni jaldi...

abhi-ohh...dhyan hi nehi raha...sry...aab chal jaldi nasta karke nikalte hai...der ho jaega...

daya followed him with a face...after breakfast all four went to beauro...

at beauro,

All are doing silently their work...suddenly ACP came...called abhijit and daya inside his cabin...duo followed...

ACP-head office se order aya hai ek undercover mission pe jana hoga...bahat important hai...isilie department chahta hai ke koi seniors koi bheje...tum logon ka naya naya saadi hua hai...mujhe aise(cut by abhijit)

abhijit-sir humare lie humesha duty hi aage rahi hai...aur humesha rehega...

daya-haan sir abhi thik kehraha hai...aur baise bhi humne yeh baaten aap hi se to sikha hai...

ACP gave a proud look to his officers...

ACP-to main chahta hoon ke daya tum jaao...

abhijit-par kyun sir main bhi to jaa sakta hoon...

ACP-baat bo nehi hai abhijit...mujhe bhi jaruri kaamse delhi jana hai...so tumhe yahan ka dekhna hoga...

daya-thik hai sir...aur baise bhi boss kabhi kabhi thode bahat kaam mere lie bhi chhoda kar...

abhijit gave smile to him...

at night duo's home

tarika-kya abhi kaisa mission...aapne daya ko roka nehi...

abhi-maine kaha to tha...par sahab jade maane tabna...

tarika-par aise kaise...itna intezar ke baad to dono abhi abhi mile hain...aur aap(a voice interupted)

voice-baat to tumhari thik hai...par farz se badhke kuchh nehi..

tarika looked at the direction..

tarika-par daya shreya ka to socho...

shreya-kya shreya tarika...main bhi ek CID officer hoon...duty ki ehmiat samajhti hoon..agar mujhe jana hota...to main bhi jarur jaati..

tarika-thik hai...tum logon ko jo sahi lage karo...

tarika wahan se chali jaati hai...

daya-dekh ruth geyee...

shreya-main kislie hoon...main manati hoon naa..

shreya also followed her...

daya-yaar yeh auroton ko samajhna bada muskil hai...gussa hoti hai tab bhi naraz hoti hai...pyar ata jai tabh bhi ruth jati hai..

abhi-yehi to inki khasiyat hai...

on the otherside,

tarika is cleaning the kitchen...shreya came there...

shreya-main kuch madat karun...

tarika-nehi tu jaa aapni pati dev ka madat kar packing me..

shreya-gussa ho...

tarika-main kyun gussa karun...

shreya-mera ek sawal ka jabab dogi...

tarika-kya...

shreya-tum mere jaga hoti to kya karti...

tarika-meri baat alag hai shreya...

shreya-kya alag tarika...kuchh alag nehi hai...ek hi hai...pyar...aur raha intezar ki baat...maine dur rehke jo dard saha tum saamne rehke bhi wahi jhela hai..

a pindrop silence is there...again shreya spoke...

shreya-baise pyar nibhane kelie agar hume humara farz chhodna pade to bo pyar kis kaamka...(she turned to tarika towords her)aab maan bhi jaao...tum aise ruthi rahogi to unhe thodihi achha lagega...

tarika smiled..

tarika-kaise karleti hai sab kuch...

shreya-tumhise to sikha hai...

they hugged eachother...

shreya-aab mujhe jaane do...tumhari devar ka packing bhi karni hai naa...

shreya left for her room...she entered in her room...daya is doing something in his lappy...shreya started packing silently...daya saw her...came near...shreya pichhe palat ti hai...and dashed with daya...

shreya-(while trying to smile) Are aap...maine sab rakhdia...aur kya rehgeya hai dekhlo...

daya-shreya main..(but cut by shreya)

shreya-are haan...main aapka rumal rakhna to bhul hi geyee...

she went to cupboard...daya also followed her...

daya-shreya mera.(again cut by shreya)

shreya-are haan main aapka fav shirt bhi nehi rakhha...abhi lai...

she tried to escape...while daya held her wrist from behind...she turned back...and smiled...

shreya-kya baat hai daya...main to bo aapka shirt(this time daya cut her)

daya-kitna baar ek hi shirt rakhhogi shreya...

shreya-oh maine to rakh bhi dia...bo dhyaan hi nehi raha...

daya-tumhe kabhi maine kahahe ki tumhe jhuth bolna nehi ata...?

shreya-main...main kahan jhuth bol rahi hoon...(with down headed)

daya came more close to her...cupped her face in his palm...

daya-tum galat soch rahi ho shreya...

she looked straight in his eyes...trying to read them...

daya-sahi kaha maine tum galat soch rahi ho...tumhe lagta hai tum mujhse baat karogi to aapna dard nehi chhupa paogi...aur usse dekh main bhi tut jaunga...

shreya blankly staring him...he continued...

daya-aapne sentiments ko dikhane ki pura haq hai tumhe...aapna dard mujhse baantne ka bhi...kyun ki tum kaho na kaho...kya tumhe lagta hai inhe samajhne kelie mujhe tumhare labson ki jarurat hogi?

shreya didnt replyed...hugged him so tight...sobbing so badly...tears made there way...daya didnt stop her...let her cry...while patting her back so tenderly...he also has tears in his eyes...

after a while, they separated...

daya looked in her eyes...kissed them...then kissed her forehead...she closed her eyes...then he kissed her neck...she started moving her fingers in his hairs...finally he came to her lips...both kissed eachother so passionately...

then shreya pulled him to the bed..

shreya-mujhe sirf aapki pyar chahie...

daya smiled...They spent the night with lots of imotions...

A/N:again sry...nxt chap jaldi update hoga...till then enjoy...


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- i think last chap sabko utna achha nehi laga...the number of reviews are less...i ll try to be better this time...

chapter 11

nxt mrng daya went for his mission...shreya byed him with a smile...after finishing their work they Shreya with abhijit and tarika headed towords beauro...

at beauro, shreya cant concentrate in her work...

shreya's pov-daya to kabka pahunchgeye honge...abhitak call nehi kia...kyun nehi kia hoga...

abhijit sir noticed her...came near her...

abhijit sir-shreya...

shre-jee...jee sir...

abhi-dont wry...bo thik hoga...wahan se call nehi kar paega tumhe...yeh bahat hi important mission he...par bharosha rakho bo jald hi kamiyab hoke loutega...

shreya just nodded...

at night after dinner shreya entered in her room...looked arround...went near daya's picture hanging on the wall...

shreya-hassi arahi hai...hunn...mujhe parisan karke hass rahe ho...jaao main baat nehi karungi katti...

she moved to her bed...held daya 's pic...

shreya-pata hai...aaj pehli baar yeh room itna bada lag raha hai ki kya kahun...ajeebsa lag raha hai...itne dino ke baad firse aapse dur hui hoon...(tears formed in her eye...she immedietly wiped them out)nehi...main nehi roungi...mujhe aapki kamjori nehi takat banni hai...i love u so much...jaldse jald kaam khatam karke mere paas aajao...

she slept with daya's pic on her chest...

its almost a month since daya in mission...one day at crime site...while checking a dead body...shreya felt a spin in her head...purvi held her...

purvi-shreya kya baat hai...do chaar din se mark kar rahi hoon...tu kuchh thik nehi hai...

shreya-nehi to...main thik hoon...kuchh nehi hua...

purvi-shreya yeh sab ignore maat kar...chal main tujhe doc ke paas le chalti hoon...

shreya-ok meri maa...main chali jaungi doc ke paas...tu tension naa le...

the next day shreya went to doc...after the tests...

doc-shreya jee congratulations...aap maa banne wali ho...

shreya is on seventh heaven...she is so much happy...

shreya-thank you doc...

after coming back from doc chamber...at home...

shreya-tarika...tarika...are kahan ho...tarika...

tarika-arahi hoon re baba...kitna chilla rahi hai...

shreya-tarika...(shreya tarika ki hath pakadke gol gol ghumne lagti hai)

tarika-are ruk...kya kar rahi hai...

shreya-tarika main bahat khus hoon...mujhe tumse kuchh kehna hai...

tarika-baise to mujhe tumse bhi kuchh kehna tha...but pehle tum bolo...

shreya-achha...to tum batao...

tarika-are nehi nehi tum bataona...

shreya-thik hai...tum jald hi badi maa banne wali hai...

tarika-kyaa...matlab ki tum bhi...

shreya-tum bhi ka kya matlab...kya tum...

tarika-haan yehi to batana tha mujhe...

Sheya hugged tarika...both friends shared beautiful moment...

at night a party was organised by abhijit sir...Whole CID team is there...but shreya missing daya so badly...

at night, in dareya room...

shreya while caressing her belly...

shre-pata hai baby...aapki papa ko jab aapke bareme pata chalega...bo bahat khus ho jaenge...khusi se jhum uthenge...par abhi unhe pata nehi hai naa...bo mission pe hain...aur mujhe pata hai bo bahat jald wapas aa jaenge...

after a week while all are working in beauro...ACP entered...

abhi-are sir aaj aap bahat khus lag rahe hain...kya baat hai sir...

ACP-abhijit tum sunoge to tum bhi jhoom uthoge...khabar hi aisi hai...

freddy-hume bhi bataiena sir...

sachin-haan sir...

abhi-jarur daya ki koi khabar hogi...

ACP-haan abhijit...tumhara honhar dost kamiab hoke lout raha hai...saam tak pahunch bhi jaega...

abhi-kya...yeh to bahat achhi khabar hai...

shreya is really happy...wanted to shout with joy...She came forward...

shre-sir...bo kya main ghar jaa ke...bo...main.,

ACP-tum jaao shreya...chalo sab aapne aapne kaam me lago...

shreya left immedietly...after two hours the door of beauro opened...all eyes turned to it...our daya sir entered with a smile...aa haan...his evergreen smile...

abhijit sir came forward and hugged him so tight...all officers came forward and congratulated him...ACP sir also...daya sir thanked all...but his eyes are travelling everywhere...missing the face which amazed his heart...abhijit sir sensed this...

abhi-daya tum abhi ghar jake rest karo...

ACP-haan daya...abhijit sahi keh raha hai...tum ghar jaao...

Daya-thik hai sir...

on the way,

daya's pov-itne din baad aya hoon...yeh shreya pata nehi kahan hai...

he reached at home...opened the main door with his key...headed towords his room...opened the door...he shocked to see the scenerio...the whole room is decorated with red heart shaped balloons...candles...a sweet smile appeared on his lips...he saw a pair of black trouser t-shirt on the bed...he took them and went to wash room...after freshen up he came out...shreya is already there...with daya's fav cake...she is in a black saree with maroon border...opened hair...looking amazingly sexy...he came near her...held her hand in his...she looked in his eyes...he pulled her towords him...hugged her so tight...feeling her each curves...whisphered in her ear...

daya-missed you so much...

shre-main bhi...

daya-i love you...i love you so much...

shre-luv you too...

then they separated...he cupped her face in his palm...put a soft kiss on her lips...looke into her eyes...then started kissing passionately...she also responded...they broke apart for air...then he kissed her neck...shoulders...she clutched his shirt...and hugged him...they remain like that for sometime...shreya rested her head on his chest...

shre-aapke lie ek surprise hai...guess karo...

daya-kya...bolona...

shreya put his palm on her belly...daya looked at her confusingly...

shre-aap papa banne wale ho...

daya'eyes dazzled in joy...

daya-oh god shreya...i am so happy...thank you so much...i luv you a lot..

he picked her in his arms...and started moving with joy...

shre-daya...sambhalke...

daya-oh haan...sry sry...

then he put her down...made her stand properly...hugged her again...

shre-aap papa ke sath chacha bhi banne wale ho...

daya-kya tarika bhi...aur abhi ne mujhe bataya nehi...aanedo usse..

shre-bata dete to aise surprise kaise milta...

daya-hmm...bo bhi hai...

shre-to chalo celebrate karen...

he nodded...they cut the cake...feed each other...

A/N:thanks for reading...and achha laga ke bura laga...plzz review...


	12. Chapter 12

a/n: thanks for reading friends…..thank you so much…here comes my last chapter...

chapter 12

After 8Months...

He is sitting head down...his face is covered with his palms...sweats clearly visible in his face and whole body...he has sat like that since last one hour...not seemed intrested to change his poster...

His ears are seemed close like his mind...its jst vacant...only onething in his mind...shreya...although its natural...the labour pain...but how can he tolerate this to his angle...his thought broke with a sweet loud cry...a sound of cry which brought all the happiness to his life to make him complete...abhi came forward and put his hand on his shoulder...smiled...

Doc-inspector daya...mubarakho...you are blessed with a baby boy...

Daya hugged abhijit so tight...then turned to doc...

Daya-doc shreya...

Doc-she is also fine...thoda weakness hai...

Daya-kya main usse mil sakta hoon...

Doc-haan...bas hum unhe cabin me sift karden...

Abhijit called tarika...

Tarika-hello

Abhijit-tarika tum badi maa bangeyee...

hai dono...

Abhi-thik hai...hiya kya kar rahi hai...(yes...its abhijit's daughter...1month older than daya's son)

tarika-khus hai aapni bhai ki aneki khabar sunke...

abhi-thik hai main ake baat karta hoon..bye

After shreya was shifted...daya entered inside...stopped at his boy...the god gift to him...he is jst looking every where...trying to explore the world...daya watching his all movements...then he slowly picked up the kid in his arm...he looked straight in daya's eyes...his eyes are wide like his mom...then smiled...oh my god...its the cutest smile of the world...same to same as daya sir smiles...daya put a soft kiss on his forehead...when heard a weak voice...

Shre-daya...

Daya came near her...sat on the chair...

Daya-dekho shreya...humara beta...aankhe bilkul tumhare jaisi hai...

Shre-aur smile aapka...

daya put his boy at his place...went near shreya...bent down...kissed her softly on her cheek...when they heard a knock...its abhijit...he came in...

Abhi-tum dono ka hogeya to main thoda aapne champ se mil loon...

Daya-kya tum bhi...aaona...

Abhijit picked up the kid...

Abhi-hello kiddo...bade papa is hear...pata hai hiya didi aapse milne ki wait kar rahi hai...

Abhi-achha daya tum yehin raho main doc se baat karke ata hoon...

And he left...

After three days shreya discharged from hospital...tarika with her baby girl welcomed the newcomer...

They named the boy as Harshit...as brother of Hiya...

happiness is all arround...now they are complete...daya constantly looking at shreya...shreya noticed him ...questioned through eyes...he also assured as nothing through eyes...

All enjoyed their new happiness and prepared themselves to face new challenges as parents...and life go on...

A/N:my story is ended here...ll come bck with new one...and plzz review...


End file.
